Le Bateleur
by ApricityinSnow12
Summary: "Who are you?" I clutch his card in my hand. "You know my name already." "I know-I just...I want to know who you really are." His sea-green eyes are reading me, testing me, seeing if I am trustworthy enough to know. "...I'm Le Bateleur. The Magician."
1. The Card

**Author's Note: Hello! ...Yes, I realize that I've only written a chapter for my other story, but I wanted to write something that was _really_ a story, you know? The other two I uploaded were one-shots, and I wanted more excitement. Le Bateleur (That's the title) is the Magician's Tarot card. I think it's in French...?**

 **Anyways, (as usual) I wanted to thank everyone who read/reviewed/fav'ed/followed my stories. You really, really make my day shine. Also, I wanted to say a big thank you to my friend, who helped me come up with the title for this story, and always reads and comments on my stories before I publish them. Without my friend, I would probably not have the confidence to upload any stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or any of its amazing characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **And just a little warning: This is in Annabeth's point of view. My friend (er... _not_ that one who came up with the title) helped me realize that the point of view can be really confusing... Yeah. I apologize to anyone who read this before and got confused.**

* * *

The clock struck six, and I closed my books. The library was pretty empty, as there were only the two librarians and myself, and muttering a quick "Thank you", I packed my things and left the building. It was early spring, and I shivered under my coat when the cold wind blew. I huffed in annoyance, but as I shook my hair out of my eyes, something caught my attention and I turned around. I squinted-the darkness really didn't help my vision-and I made out two figures on the rooftop of the school.

I probably should have called the teachers then, because, well, no students were allowed on the rooftops, and they seemed to be in the midst of a raging fight, but curiosity killed the cat- _doesn't it always?_...except this time, _I_ wasn't the cat; the boys were. And so I stood there, watching this story unravel, and really wishing I had some popcorn.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but whispers on the wind hinted me on how the fight was going, if only a little. _"...killed my mother's sanity!" "...had nothing to do with me " "...no idea how much...suffer…"_ I lost their voices after a while, but I realized who one of them was; Luke Castellan, my former friend, from Junior class. His mother lost her sanity a few years ago, and I could only guess that he was blaming it on the other boy, though I had no idea how that made sense.

 _"No! No, Castellan, I-"_ A voice cut through my thoughts, and shock stole my breath as I watched one of them topple off the five story building. He was the scrawny one; my heart skipped a beat when I realized he was from my grade. Luke leaned over the edge, sneered, and calmly disappeared inside. I shook my head out of its daze, sprinting towards where I saw the boy fall, but when I turned around the corner, no one was there. I couldn't even see any marks in the fresh blanket of snow, but just as I was about to leave, I noticed something from the corners of my eyes.

A Tarot card, _The Magician_ , stood crisply in the snow, _right_ where the boy should've landed.

.

I scurried home, my thoughts in a jumble, and I was no better the next day. How could a boy seemingly _just_ disappear like that? I swore I saw him fall, but he couldn't have landed... _How is that possible?!_

At the locker hall just before lunch, a boy strolled up to me, and I took a double take; _it's the boy from yesterday._ His uniform was slightly crumpled and his tie was _really_ crooked, but as far as I could see, he was completely and utterly unscathed. I couldn't believe my eyes. He cleared his throat, making me realize I had been staring at him for quite some time, and he smirked at my reddening cheeks.

"I believe you have something of mine."

He motioned to my jacket pocket, and I felt myself freezing up. _How did he know…?_ I took out the card I found yesterday and showed it to him.

"You mean this?"

He tipped his head, and I handed it to him, carefully. _There's no way he could have known I took it. He never once glanced my way during the fight, and he...well, disappeared after that..._

"Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you, Annabeth Chase."

He ran a hand through his messy black hair, and he squinted before speaking again.

"On another thought,"

He took out a pen from seemingly nowhere-he just simply flicked his wrist-and he grabbed inside his sleeve, bringing out a small piece of paper.

"I'll just leave you my number."

Seeing my bewildered look, he rolled his eyes.

"I don't do this to everyone; be flattered. But I have a feeling you saw some things, and I gotta put a stop to that. You know what I mean, I'm guessing."

"I... _wait,_ " I started, stopping him from leaving. My mind was finally catching up to everything he said, and I had some questions to ask. But first... "How do you know my name?"

The boy turned on his heels-really smoothly too-and his lips curled into a sly grin. Without another word, he continued walking, and all I could do was stare, shivers running up my spine like a silent warning.

Not really able to do anything else, I flipped the paper he gave me-I now recognized it as another playing card-and read his scrawl.

"Percy Jackson, huh? There's something about you I'm missing...something big…"


	2. Birds in the Sun

**Author's Note: Hello... *wince* Yes, I realize that I have left everybody hanging with the first chapter for...quite a long time. I apologize. I have been fighting a horrible monster for the past few weeks (It's a monster called test preparation and test week. Have you met it before? It's really ugly, isn't it?), but now that _that's_ over, I promise that I will update more often. I'm a horrible fanfiction writer, leaving for weeks with only one chapter posted... **

**Thank you to everyone that's reading this. It makes me really happy. _Really_ happy. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and his series.**

* * *

Snow was lightly falling outside, and the moonlight reflected into my room. It was all too cold, really, and it didn't feel like spring. None of the young green grass peeking out from all the white. None of those pink, blooming flowers. Just snow, snow, and more snow.

Just white.

It must have been way into midnight, but my eyes refused to close, and I resigned to listening to the clock on my wall. _Tick, tock, tick, tock…_ It soothed me and the thoughts burning in my mind; I've always loved clocks and their rhythmic beat that gave me the feeling of stability, strangely enough. Even when everything around you changes, time always stays the same. That was nice.

I kicked off my thick winter blanket and sighed, rubbing my hand over my eyes. I turned on the lamp by my desk, and my gaze came to rest on the card. It was the only thing I had out, and I could see the words from where I sat.

My fist clenched, angry, indignant, and annoyed.

My phone number stood out on the white card, scrawled but prominent in his pen writing. _My_ number. I could imagine his sly grin stretching on his lips, knowing that I had been tricked and relishing that fact. Something was definitely...different, _wrong_ about him. I took out my cellphone from under my pillow, and the numbers 3:42 blinked out at me.

 _Fine._ I stood up, stretching and yawning, and then opened my closet to change. With my thick coat wrapped around me and my feet tucked in snow boots, I left my house and turned the corner.

.

Sunrise started with a dot of orange, and it spread into thin streaks that pushed away the darkness. It was Saturday morning, and people stayed inside. Everything seemed still except for the slight breeze that ruffled the leaves on trees.

For a second, everything was fine. The snow crunched under my shoes, and I walked at a leisurely pace, enjoying the silence for as long as they lasted. Another yawn had my mouth open wide, and _that_ was when I felt something wrong. It was like a lurking darkness, but before I could even feel the fear, the world bent around me. Lines snaked where it should be straight, and colors blurred and mixed. Up and down smeared together, and I thought I heard a muffled thud. The sharp ice bit against the palms of my hands, and the pain brought some clarity to mind. _That sound must've been me falling to the ground. Funny, I just didn't realize until now…_

A pair of black leather shoes appeared in my wavering gaze, and the sun reflected on the shiny surface. _Too bright…_ Something burned inside- _with pain?_ -and I realized that it was getting harder to breathe.

"I can't-" I coughed, drawing a ragged breath, "I can't...breathe…"

A low chuckle filled my ears, and recognition flared in my foggy mind. _I know this person. Who is it? It's...it's...who is it, who is it, who is it…_ My eyes started to close, and I felt every thought seep through and away-sand in an hourglass. I think someone picked me up and started to run, but I didn't hear any footsteps.

Before I completely lost my consciousness, one last image flew past my mind's eye, only to be lost again. _A…scar?_

.

A dull thumping in my head was what woke me up, and I was surprised to find that I had slept through my alarm. Though my body felt heavy and slow, my mind was clear and alert. My shirt was wrinkled under my back, and as I straightened it out, I made a face; I was still in my jeans and sweatshirt. My coat was damp where it hung on my door, and my headache intensified as I tried to recall last night's events. I left my house for a walk when I found that I couldn't sleep. I turned a corner, walked for a bit...I remembered following the bending path until... My memory jogged to a dead end, and my mind drew up a blank. How did I end up home? I groaned, putting my head in my hands, but I got up, getting ready for school when I heard my mother call my name.

I tried to find Percy as soon as I entered school, but I didn't see him. Somehow, through this confusing mess, finding him was my top priority. _He could make this better,_ I thought. I didn't know why, but setting the goal of finding him comforted me. Unfortunately, he didn't show for a whole week and a half, and when he finally _did_ appear, he was like a shadow. I'd catch glimpses of his back, maybe the messy black hair over the crowd in the hallways, but he would always seemingly _vanish_ before I could reach him.

Those nights were plagued with nightmares. They weren't actually scary, but they would leave me with an unsettling flutter in my heart and a headache that never seemed to get better.

 _The grass is black and the sky is white, and everything else are shades of grey. A girl, around thirteen or so, sits near the flowers, humming a song beneath her breath._

" _Ring around the rosie, pockets full of posies..." She looks up, picking a large flower and clutching a figure, and she comes up to me. I realize that her eyes are pitch black against the pale grey of her face._

" _Flowers are like us." She smiles and whispers, her voice earnest and full of passion. "They start off as seeds, hidden in the ground, and nobody notices them. But then a small dot of green appears on the ground. Some are stamped down then-" she rips a young clover out of the ground and throws it back down, crushing it with her shoes. "-but others continue to live. They get bigger and more vibrant. They start having colors of their own. And then...then, they bloom, and it's really beautiful, you know? Like the sun just peeking from the horizon. You think that that's what life is about." Wind passes through her smooth hair, and she hands me the pretty flower. It's shining in my hands._

" _But after that, they lose their strength and the will to live, to continue. They start to wither. They turn brown. They stoop low."_

 _My flower turns a darker grey, and the stem gets thinner and weak. My heart thuds in my chest with dread._

" _Ashes, ashes…"_

 _This time, I'm the one muttering the lyrics. Something soft lands on my forehead, like dust, and I look up to see ash raining down from the sky. They pile, one by one, and it gets higher, higher, higher still until ash covers the ground to my ankles. A soft shiver runs up my spine, and my ears strain to hear voices carried by the wind._

" _Ring around the rosies, pockets full of posies, ashes, ashes, and then we all fall down"_

 _Giggles of young voices reach out to me, but the wind picks up speed, getting stronger and rougher until ash swirl from the ground. The song and the giggles are now a high pitched scream as the winds run past me. It's filled with sorrow and desperation and pain. My grip on the flower gets tighter, and the stem bends to the strength, drooping. I take a step back, but somehow I end up closer to the girl._

" _And then…" The girl's face is filled with anguish, and it takes me a moment to realize she's crying. Her tears are a vibrant red against the dull black and white. "And then we all fall down."_

 _The flower falls out of my hands as I reach for the girl, but she's already gone, her hands pressed against her temples and her mouth opened in a silent scream._

.

It took me three more days to realize that I would never find Percy as long as he doesn't want to be found, so I resided to my normal school routine. I jabbed at my salad making the dressing splash to my homework, and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips.

"Not looking so good, Annabeth."

I whirled around when I heard his voice, and I stared.

"Percy."

He gave me a slight smile, and he stole a leaf of lettuce from my plate before hauling me off my seat.

"What-"

"Come on, there's something I want to show you."

"But what about school-"

He rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Stop worrying for a sec, will you? I've got it covered."

I couldn't say that I trusted him, considering the fact that I've only talked to him once before, but I deemed him safe enough to not kill me. _And that's all that matters in the end, isn't it?_

A half hour later, I found myself dragged to the top of the Empire State building. Funny enough, they let us in without waiting on the line, and we had the whole place to ourselves.

"I can only hold them back for a bit-"

"You? Hold them back? What?"

Percy gave an aggravated sigh at my inquiry. "Just, stop asking so many questions, will you?"

He rubbed his hands together before pouring a drop of water onto the middle of a card, and he pressed his pointer finger to it.

"Come on…"

As he lifted his finger, the drop followed his gestures floating just above our heads, and it disappeared when he closed his hands in a fist.

"You ready?"

He asked, and I nodded, though to tell the truth, I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that his face had taken on a look of pure concentration, and that it looked… well, _beautiful._ My blond curls lifted in the wind, and he took a breath before releasing his hand.

For a second, nothing happened. Then, water burst from where the drop used to be, and dozens of translucent birds formed from them. The sun and the sky reflected in their clear bodies, and I felt my words die in my throat.

"Wow…"

I breathed, and I felt my lips tug into a smile. It was captivating and graceful, alluring and fascinating, and awe filled my mind as I took in the sight before me. Honestly, words cannot describe what I saw that day.

"It's...it's amazing."

I said, turning to Percy when he let the birds go. He was grinning at me, and his eyes swirled with satisfaction. I lost myself for the second time that day.

 _Oh my god...his eyes..._

I had never noticed his eyes before. It was like I was seeing it, but they never registered in my mind. But right then, his eyes made me feel almost faint. It was sea-green, twinkling with delight, and they were _deep._ They drew me in like the tides in the ocean, and they were ever-changing like the waves that crashed ashore. They were strong and soft at the same time, dark and light and in between.

"I wanted you to see it, 'cause...well, you kinda seemed out of it today. And yesterday. And the day before that…" He chuckled slightly, "I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you before. I've been kinda busy, I guess. But...well, I'm glad you liked it. Er...you know what? I'm losing my cool attitude. I'm gonna stop talking now. Yeah."

His voice brought me out of my retrieve, and he sounded different acting so freely, but I saw him in another light, then. He really _was_ beautiful, I realized.


	3. Swirls of Blue and Green

**Author's Note: _I AM SO SORRY! I think I_ posted _the WRONG chapter the night before! I'm very sorry to all of you who were confused._**

 ** _This is the RIGHT chapter...Once again, sorry!_**

 **Hello :) Well, here I am, with Chapter 3... Er...It's kind of a filler chapter though.**

 **I promise it's important to the story! The rest of the story's going to be hard to understand if you don't read this chapter, if everything goes to plan.**

 **Thanks to anyone who's reading this, and please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

 _I'm looking through the eyes of my seven year old self, and I recognize this as the time that I had fled from my house in hopes of finding something...anything. I needed family, friends; a shoulder to cry on._

 _I'm clutching a silver hammer that I had stolen from the garage, and I sneak around the shopping mall, trying to steal some living necessities. It's thundering outside, though I can't recall when it started to storm. When the next lightning strikes, bright blue fills my mind, and the view zooms over my form and outside the mall. Everything rushes by for a moment, and when my sight clears again, I'm still watching the outer walls of the building. There's a certain change in the rain though, and I somehow know that it's been a few years from the first scene. There's a crisp burning smell, and with the black smoke comes two young voices. My view moves, following the voices until I see two children, one crouched down and the other under the collapsing roof._

" _I-I can't move the piece. Oh god, oh god, oh god! I can't-I...I-"_

 _The younger, who I now see is a boy, makes a desperate sound in his throat, his skinny arms trembling as he pours all of his strength into lifting the debris, but it doesn't even budge._

 _My heart sinks to my stomach._

" _Go," The girl, though she only seems to be around thirteen, sounds calm and soothing as she orders the boy. "Leave me. Run."_

 _The boy's fighting to hold back his tears, trying to act strong before the girl, I can tell, but he lets out a heartbreaking sob. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no! Please, please don't do this. Come on, move, m-move! Move!"_

 _The girl's eyes are a striking sky blue, and her lips are pressed in a line from strain and pain._

" _Look, you and I both know that I'm not gonna be able to leave-"_

" _I'm staying! I'm not gonna move!"_

" _-and I want you to escape. Please, do this for me, will you? I...If I get out, I'll find you again."_

 _The boy hugs the girl, choking back his sobs, and I see a tear slide down her cheek._

" _Go on, kelp head."_

 _The boy turns and runs just as the rest of the building gives a shudder, and after he rubs the tears from his face, I see his eyes._

 _They're a familiar swirl of green and blue._

 _._

I shot up in my bed, my hand gripping onto my covers as I tried to make my breathing calm. I stared at my ceiling, letting the white paint dominate my view, and I gave a sigh, wishing I could sleep peacefully for one night. These nightmares made me uncomfortable, as if I were prying into someone's private past, and the worst part was that I had a good idea of whom it may be. I rolled around until I fell to the floor, and I grunted. My cellphone blinked on my desk, and I blindly reached out, dropping my phone on my face.

"Ow."

I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them wide, shaking my head to wake myself, and I read the text that-I squinted- _Luke_ had deemed necessary to send at five in the morning.

 **"Hey :) I know you might think it's weird, considering that we aren't really on our best terms, but I wanted u to know that I still care about you. And...well, that guy, Jackson? He's bad news. I just wanted to warn you. Just...be careful, and stay away from him, ok?"**

I frowned. _Of course,_ I thought, _Luke has a point._ So far, everything Percy had done had brought forth raised eyebrows, and no matter how many questions I asked, the answers were a vague " _It's not time yet"_ or a straight forward " _Your questions are annoying". At the same time…_ I trusted Percy a million times more than Luke. Luke had been my childhood "brother", as to say, but he had changed in the past few years, as had my trust and faith in him. Percy, on the other hand, gave me a sense of giddiness and comfort that I hadn't felt for years even when I still didn't really _know_ him. _So it's a 50-50,_ I decided. _Besides, Luke doesn't have the right to rule me. Not anymore._

 **"I'll do whatever I think is right. However, let me remind you that** _ **we're**_ **not friends anymore. Remember?"**

I got up, irritation making me forget my sleep-deprived tiredness, and I slipped downstairs to our kitchen. Quietly, I prepared eggs and bacon for breakfast, my ears straining to hear that pair of slippers that used to scare me as a child. And yet again, maybe they still do scare me.

"Good morning, Rachel."

I kept my muscles from straining, forcing a cheerful smile onto my face as I turned around, hugging Susan.

"Morning, Mom."

I swallowed the bitter taste that the word _mom_ leaves in my mouth. Years since my father remarried, and I still couldn't get used to living with this woman. I supposed that the same could be said for her.

"It smells really nice, Rache. You help out so much."

 _My name is Annabeth. Annabeth! And I "help out" because you forced me to, all those years ago!_

"Thanks, Mom. Uh, coffee or tea?"

"Coffee, please. You know," she said, settling down in her chair at the table, "It's really nice having a daughter. I just wish…"

 _That I was your daughter, right? That I wasn't who I am. That I was gone. That's why-_

"Me too. But you're still my mom. Do I make you happy?"

Her smile was fake. I could see her pained look in her eyes, even from here.

"Yes, Rachel. So, very much."

I didn't care about this woman, or anything she said. _So why do her words leave me feeling like I've been slapped across the face?_

 _._

"Annabeth….Annabeth! Annie! Oh come on. _Banana!_ "

"Huh?" I looked up, meeting the eyes of Percy, and I snorted.

"Seriously? Banana? That's a new one."

He smiled, and that alone made my day worth living. It looked unique and funny, kind of like him, I guessed.

"Oh, I'm the boss of nicknames, Grey eyes."

I rolled my eyes. "That's so obvious, Moron."

"Nerd."

"Loblolly."

"Blondie"

"Cacafuego"

"...Whatever _that_ means. Owl Head."

"Kelp Head."

My hand covered my mouth as soon as the words left my mouth, but I knew it was too late. For a second he freezed, confusion coloring his face, but his eyes soon flashed, changed from friendly and warm to cold and bitter.

"How do you know that name?"

My hands fidgeted, which surprised me, since I usually never got nervous. But I saw that his eyes were no longer the sea-green that I loved, and it sent a painful jab to my chest.

"I-I, uh…well…"

I stuttered, my hands subconsciously drawing my hair behind my ears, and he sighed in defeat. His hands rubbed his face in a tired manner.

" _I'm sorry_."

We spoke at the same time, and he managed to bring himself to laugh. I cracked a small smile in reply.

"That name's important to me."

"I know."

My hands, though with some hesitation, reached out to his.

I only smiled for real when his eyes regained a tinge of green.

* * *

 **Additional Author's Note: Um...Yeah. This chapter might have been confusing. But there's some background of Annabeth's everyday life, as well as the connection between her dreams and Percy... Well, I promise that I'll try to upload the next chapter as fast as I can. It _will_ have more excitement; I already have some things in mind. Once again, thanks for reading!**


	4. Leaves of Currency

**Author's Note: Hey :D Alright, so because I made a horrible mistake with the last chapter, what with the whole oh-my-goodness-I-posted-the-wrong-document incident, so I wanted to post this one as fast as I could. It's kind of short (I'm sorry) so I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I'm finally starting to get an idea for the whole flow of the story, so it's getting easier to write.**

 **Please enjoy, and thank you to everyone that's reading this-it means A LOT to me. I can be really clumsy, but I'm trying my best with this story, so I hope you guys don't give up on me... Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the other characters in the amazing series do not belong to me.**

* * *

The cold winter winds gave way to spring, and when the ice thawed off the roads of suburban New York, so did the walls surrounding my friend. He still didn't answer any of my questions, but whatever he had done to hide himself all the time, he no longer used it on me. Like the leaves that had sprouted on the trees, his eyes were always green. Well...to me, anyways.

I was jogging down the path to the station, the sun blinding my view-orange and glowing in its sink, so that I covered my eyes. The moment I let go, though, something slapped my face, and annoyed, I looked up, only to see one of the most surreal sights I had ever laid eyes on. Money flew down from the thirty story office building, flapping and swirling in the wind. They were like leaves, green and thin but lively, flying this was and that until they settled down on the ground like a carpet of grass. There was a crowd forming by the entrance, and all things considered (if my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, those _were_ Benjamin Franklin's faces), I expected people to be grabbing at those bills, shoving each other over so that they could catch more sums. As depressing as it was, I was a realist and that was human nature. And yet, these people-adults in suits, still crisp from work-all dropped their bags, and opened their arms widely. Joy, awe, and pure disbelief shone on each of their faces, and as if in a dream, they discarded everything I considered normal and began to laugh and giggle, their lips stretched in a childish grin.

For a moment I just stood there, gaping at the sight before me. For some whole reason, I wanted to _join_ these people. To drop everything-both literally and metaphorically-and dance and laugh in the rain of currency. It was like the way flowers attracted the hummingbirds or the way honey drew close the bears, and there was a sweet, almost gentle feeling that made me want to just enjoy _life_ , and everything I had now. My grip loosened on my bag, but before I completely let go, a shadow of a man at the window of the top floor caught my eye, and I broke from my trance. My bag clutched in my arms and my eyes kept on that shadow, I maneuvered myself through the crowd and into the lobby.

 _What is he thinking?!_

The shadow on the roof...he was standing in the sunlight, and yet I couldn't see any details. It was like he was there but not truly there; transparent like those birds I saw several weeks ago. _Just_ like those birds. I raced out as soon as the elevator opened, and using my bobby pin to pick the lock of the penthouse door, I quieted my breathing and crept inside.

 _Am I being reckless? Yes. Am I being foolish? Absolutely. Am I probably going to get caught and be brought to prison? No doubt about it._

"I knew you'd come the moment I saw that look in your eyes."

Sea green eyes peeked at me through the shades, and I scowled at him.

"What are you _doing?_ Do you want to go to jail or something?"

The look on his face was slightly mocking, and it made my blood boil.

"I could ask the same for you, you know."

"I was just _worried_. For a friend. Okay?"

His expression softened- _he's letting me see it_ -and he reached out, tapping my nose.

"No need to be worried, Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl?"

He turned his face to look back at me.

"It's fitting."

He was just about to turn the doorknob, but something stopped him last second, and he stiffened. Cursing under his breath, he took my hand and shoved me into the small closet, closing the door behind him. After staying silent for a few seconds, I heard it too; the quiet thumping of footsteps. My heartbeat sped up, and nerves raced through my veins.

"Police?" I asked, keeping my voice as low as possible.

"Sort of. Not exactly. I'll tell you right when we get out of here."

I held my breath, and so did Percy. Seconds dragged into minutes, and more and more, my heart threatened to burst. An excitement like this-if you could call it excitement, that is-was enough to have me half out of my mind. I balled my hands into a fist, and pressing my ear against the door (because there was no space), I found that I could hear men's voices outside.

" _He's in there, right?"_

" _Yeah, he hasn't had the chance to escape yet. And there's another one in there. Girl, I think."_

There was some laughter, though I couldn't tell what was funny in that sentence.

 _Pigs,_ I thought.

" _Come on. Catch him, and think of the prize we'd get."_

" _Oh yes, I can practically feel it in my hands already."_

Next to me, Percy tensed. His eyes flicked this way and that, as if deciding the best way to escape. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, and I saw him take out a round, pearl like bead from his pocket. It glowed for a moment, and the footsteps grew louder. I took in a breath, and Percy suddenly banged the door open.

"Nice timing." I say, but my voice is trembling and weak from anxiety. Two men laid sprawled on the ground in uncomfortable-looking positions, their forehead red from the impact of the door. Another man came up, grabbing my free wrist, but I somehow managed to twist out of the way, kicking him on the side of his head.

"Wow, Annabeth." Percy marveled, and I gave him a shaky nod.

"Thank god for those gymnastic lessons."

He chuckled.

 _Thank god? I am pretty sure knocking out people with doors is not a good thing. What am I doing? What am I thinking?_

More men poured in, and Percy grabbed my hand before taking a brief moment to face me. His sea green eyes were rather conflicted and a little bit nervous, but he made the effort to not look away; not once.

"Do you trust me?'

"Do I have a choice?"

His grip on the pearl tightened. "We don't have time, Annabeth."

I didn't hesitate to answer this time. "Yes. I trust you with my life."

The men were slowing down, thinking that they had us cornered. Honestly, I agreed. We _were_ cornered. And yet, Percy, still holding my hand, took a step back, and another. And another, until we were right by the large windows.

"Gentlemen," he said, his smile sly and slightly crooked, "Tell your boss _hello_."

He crushed the pearl under his foot, and I watched in amazement as fog seeped through, spreading about until they obscured the view. He pulled me back with force, and though I expected the smooth glass surface of the window to hit my back, it never did. Instead, we fell _through_ it, right out into the air, thirty stories above ground.

"And tell him _goodbye!_ "

And fall we did.


	5. Chasing Memories

**Author's Note: Hello. Um, i know I haven't updated in _forever_ , and I'm really sorry. And, just a little warning, but this chapter might not make any sense. I...I'm kind of losing inspiration for this story, since it's not going the way I wanted it to... But, well, here it is. If there's any confusion, plz tell me. I'll make sure to make it crystal clear in the next chapter. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson...**

* * *

People had told me before that freefalling was like flying. _They were lying_. Freefalling, by all means, was _falling_. Nothing more, nothing less, and I had never experienced anything as _fearful_ as it. Wind rushed by, the only remains being the cold, biting pain, and my heart was about to jump out. The ground, which had seemed so far away then was now getting close. And closer. And closer still.

"Percy"

I tried to call over the roaring wind, but my voice was stolen away and my throat burned. Fear danced around like the shadows of a fire, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

 _Oh, yes, I like living. Why hadn't I thought of that before?_

The end of our fall (and probably our lives) was approaching us fast. Thirty stories, no matter how much the people seemed like ants from there, was _not_ so high. The concrete ground was _right there._

 _Not enough time,_ my brain supplied.

My heart doing jumping jacks and my mind blank with panic, I squeezed my eyes shut and tightened my grip on Percy's hand.

 _Oh yes. Let him know that our deaths are on him._

Just when I was sure that I would become a pancake of Annabeth-ness, a sudden gust of sharp cold surrounded me, stealing whatever air I had left in my lungs. For a moment, I couldn't breathe, and something-a voice at the back of my head-warned me not to open my eyes. I tried to obey, but hot, spiking pain flashed behind my eyes, and I knew no more.

.

" _Well?"_

" _Oh fine. It was partially my fault, okay? I knew it wouldn't have a good outcome, but what choice did I have? Besides, she's the one who decided to join me in my party."_

" _But that 'party' was foolish, and you know it too. You could've easily been beat, even by yourself."_

" _But-"_

" _Do not underestimate your enemies, Perseus."_

" _But I don't even_ know ' _my enemies'. Do you know how annoying that is?"_

" _Soon, my hero. Everything's starting to fit together."_

My mind started to clear, and I opened my eyes, having to blink several times to lose the blur.

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head to rid the buzz, and I came face to face with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Smooth caramel hair braided to the side so that it touched her hips, but somehow, _her_ long hair didn't seem bothering. She had hazel eyes that reflected the sun, and her fair skin glowed.

I admit; I was jealous.

Even her voice was soothing and soft, almost like she was singing out the words.

"You knew you'd be fine, right?"

My eyes flicked to the right to see Percy, and behind his back, I saw his hands fiddling with that same _Magician's_ Card.

"Uh huh. Sure."

"Jeez, have some faith in me, will you?"

...Fine. I also admit that the close proximity brought _some_ heat to my face. But only some.

"Annabeth...I'm Calypso. it was amazing to meet you in person, but I have to go now. Feel free to stop by my house anytime; I hardly ever get talk to girls, anyways."

 _Calypso..._ gosh, even her name was exotic and pretty.

"Ah, and Percy? I'll be home by six, but it would be a great favor if you'll pick some basil, lemon, lettuce, tomato...and... _oh,_ just take what you want; dinner will be pizza and salad. Mhm, I really need to go. I'll be back soon!"

I watched the way Percy's eyes stayed on the door, long after Calypso left. And it was then that something ugly stirred at the bottom of my chest, and I came to a realization.

I was jealous.

It wasn't because she was beautiful or stylish or had an amazing voice. It was the way she captured his attention that irked me. His eyes had _glittered_ as he talked to her, and I had wished that it was _me,_ not her. His smile was bigger than it was usually. His whole body was faced to her, giving her his every attention.

I wished that was me.

I wished he would look at me that way, his eyes alight and his every thought captured.

It was then that I realized; I really, _really_ liked him.

God, I was falling for him; for the great Perseus Jackson (Who's full name I was _not_ told of, by the way…)

.

"So," I asked, trying to avoid his eyes, "Who were those people chasing us? Were they normal police? They didn't really seem like it. And _why_ were you throwing money off the building, anyways? Whose money was it? And how did we come here anyways? That card; it's the same one you dropped a few months ago. You know, Percy, I have _no idea_ what is going on. Care to explain?"

He chuckled at my onslaught of questions, waving his hand as to brush them off. "One at a time, Wise Girl. Those people that chased us weren't police; you're right. They work for the person I stole the money from-"

" _Stole?!_ "

"Well, _yeah_ , what did you expect?"

"I was _hoping_ that that was...I don't know, charity?"

He laughed again, shaking his head. "Anyways...what was I saying...Oh yeah, Calypso calls him...well, _him_. She says names are dangerous to be uttered _._ My memory's kinda fuzzy around there though. I don't understand why she can't just tell me"

"Your memory...is fuzzy? What are you, 80?"

"I had amnesia. Have, I suppose." He admitted. He tried to look sheepish about it, scratching his neck and all, but I could see his frustration underneath. I took a breath.

"Your...friend, with the electric blue eyes, was crushed under a building," I started.

Percy gaped at me, but stayed silent, waiting for more.

"She couldn't get out. You were still young-seven, maybe? And she told you to run. You did, and then, the building gave a shudder. But she promised to see you again if she survived."

"How do you-"

"And there was this girl, around thirteen...she was telling me how we were all like flowers. I had the weirdest feeling that you knew her, but also that she is...dead. And I also saw you with this man with a top hat-he had sea green eyes like you. I assumed he was your father. He was teaching you something. I remember he said the words ' _need to survive'_ and ' _fight'_ "

"How-"

"And in sixth grade, your teacher-the one who hated you-she was whispering with a tall man who had sunglasses, ripped jeans, and had blond hair. He was with another boy...he reminded me of...of Luke, except without a scar. And after they finished planning or whatever, your teacher went back, and called you out. She scared you; something about being a thief, but you disappeared before she could do any real damage."

And like that, I continued to tell him every dream I had had since the day I met him. He listened intently, and little by little, I saw remembrance form in his eyes.

"I remember." He whispered, and he grabbed my hand.

"Oh god, I remember now! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've been _lost_ all these month, wandering without a clue. Oh gosh, I remember. I…"

He seemed to have an internal debate right then, but he cocked his head and looked at me.

"Tell me," I pleaded. I wanted to know more about him. I _needed_ to know more.

"...He murdered my brother, Annabeth. Right in front of my eyes."

* * *

 **Additional Author's Note: ...Yeah, that might have been confusing. So, well, I mentioned that I'm losing inspiration, blah blah blah, and I was thinking of starting a new chapter story. And, I'll continue this one too (I promise), but I want to make the other one my main story. I want it to be sad and kinda dark, because those are the stories I'm best at, but I don't really have an idea. If you've got some dark-themed story ideas you could tell me, please do!**


	6. The Darkness that Lurks

**Author's Note: Hello...I'm very sorry for the late reply, but my computer's been broken for a couple of weeks. It's all good now, though. I got a new one. So. This is chapter 6...please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Percy shooed me out before I could react. But what _was_ I supposed to say? _Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry to hear that_? Sorry wouldn't cut it. Once again, I pondered on what had made me tell him everything. Perhaps it was the drink Calypso had given me. It _did_ make my head a little fuzzy. Or perhaps it was the conversation I had overheard in my sleep, and the fact that I knew he was suffering.

But those were simply lies, and I knew that. In truth, I wanted to impress him. I wanted him to thank me, to think that I had helped him recover a piece of himself...I was selfish, desiring for attention that I found would never reach me, and in the end, I had succeeded in nothing but hurting him. No doubt the beautiful Calypso was home, comforting him with those words like honey, hugging him and calling him her hero.

Being home made me feel worse. Dinner tasted stale, and the tomato sauce reminded me of blood. My phone kept buzzing with texts from Luke, and while they would've made me giddy a few years back, all it did was fill me with distaste. He even had the nerve to call me out for a date.

" **You up for a date? Tomorrow night. We can watch whatever you want; just like we used to when we were younger. -Luke"**

I threw my phone onto the couch across the room, sighing. It buzzed again, vibrating on the leathery surface of the seat.

"Rachel? Are you aright?"

I swore this was the worst day ever. Susan came in, her slippers tapping the wooden floor, and she sat next to me by the counter.

"I think you mistook the amount of salt in the pasta today."

I nodded, head drooping. I didn't have the heart for this today. I was too tired, too confused to play the roles of a good, fake, daughter.

"Annabeth."

Susan's voice was stern, and I looked up. I've learned from experience that when she calls you by your real name, she means business.

"Yes, Mom?"

"I'm not your mother."

 _Ouch. But touche to that._

"Okay."

Susan stood up, her glorious full height shown, a dangerous glint alight in her eyes. I caught a whiff of alcohol on her breath, and immediately understood her strange behavior. _Of course she chooses today to drink_. Last time she was drunk...I shivered, my hand creeping up to my forearm. I still had a reminder of what had happened. Or should I say, _what happens when I disbehave._

"You were late to come home, too. You barely got dinner ready in time. And that dinner happened to be _very_ distasteful. Now you sit with that attitude of yours, glaring at me through your hair. What would your mother say, sweetie, if she were to see you like this?"

I wanted to scream. My mother was dead. Gone. Never coming back. My nails dug on the palms of my hands, and I looked down, trying to look shameful. _Better have this done then be punished again._

But it's not enough. Susan's cheeks are tinted red- _why hadn't I noticed that when she first came in?_ -and she grabbed my wrist, pulling me up. _Oh the true wonders of alcohol._ Any other day, and I'd be able to throw her off. But with my exhaustion weighing in and the effects of her whiskey, she managed to drag me down to the basement. Fear suddenly shot through my veins, crawling up my throat and threatening to suffocate me.

"Susan?"

Everything was dark, and all I could see was her bloodshot eyes. She grinned for a moment, her teeth shining white, and she turned around, shutting the door. I attempted to stop her, but I slipped down the stairs, and I heard the lock click up above.

.

I have hated the basement ever since I was little, and I hated it even more today. It was dark; too dark. I could hardly tell if my eyes were open or not, and that really could not be natural. I mean, it was still my step-brothers' bedtime, and some light should have reached this room.

I sat still, my back leaning against what I could only presume was the wall, and shivered every time I felt something brush against my leg. _There it is again._ Something crawled up my leg, and I suppressed a scream from the irrational fear. _Acrophobia_. I could imagine those beasts, gathering about, crawling on me, one by one… The hair on my arm stood on its end, and this time I couldn't help it; I let out a scream. I shook my head before reaching out, trying to feel for the walls again, but my hands reach upon a sticky thin string, and something ran up my arm from my hand.

All of a sudden, those spiders were everywhere. I could feel them on my legs, my arms, my back, and even my face, and I fell to the ground, shaking. I drew my knees close, rocking back and forth, but that only brought the arachnids close. Spider webs wove around my wrists, the thin silk leaving me feeling encased and claustrophobic. I needed to get out of here, and quickly too. Something bigger than spiders fell by my foot, and my heartbeat sped up, making it difficult to breathe.

Spiders weren't the only reason for my fear.

Eight years ago, my mother died. Right in this basement, in my young arms.

 _Oh, no. Perseus Jackson isn't the only one with a twisted past._

Because _I_ was the one that killed my mother.

.

Soon afterwards, I lost all sense. I put my head down, screamed, and maybe lost consciousness. I couldn't really tell.

The door opened above, a small beam of light reaching through, and I shot to my feet, ready to apologize. I didn't care if Susan was wrong. I'd say sorry a million times if it meant getting out of this hellhole. But instead of my stepmother, I heard my father speak, and confusion flitted across my mind.

"Annabeth?" He chuckled, "It's kind of getting late. I know you love this stuff, but maybe you should come up already? Your dink is getting cold."

My eyebrows couldn't help but furrow, and I took a step forward, still unsure. _Did Dad not know about Susan getting angry? And since when did he start calling me Annabeth again? I thought I was Rachel. At least, to them._

But the next surprise had me weak at my knees, and I couldn't decide whether to rush forward or back away. Because my mother, Athena Chase, stood by my father, laughing and looking very much alive.

.

My mother looked exactly like she did eight years ago. Her brunette curls were tightly fixed in a bun, and her steely grey eyes managed to hold a shine of love. This couldn't be real. She's dead.

"Annabeth? Are you alright?"

There was a sense of familiarity when she asked me that question, and I remembered Susan asking me the same a few hours ago.

"I...I don't think I understand any of this." I admitted, turning to my father instead. "I mean, where's Susan? She sent me there to have me punished, and I don't think she'll be happy to see that I am out."

My father let out a confused laugh. "Susan? What are you talking about? Maybe you should get some sleep, hon. You do seem really tired."

As if to agree, a yawn escaped my lips.

"But still. Mom, you can't be here. You're not real."

Strangely enough, my mother looked confused and hurt. "I live here, Annabeth. Are you okay? You're getting me worried, sweetie."

All of a sudden, I couldn't take it anymore. Tears sprung to my eyes, and I stood up, freeing myself from my mother's grasp. "You're dead! You've been dead for _eight whole years!_ I _saw_ you die. I held you until your very last breath!"

I started to find it hard to breathe, and I flung my shaking arms around my shocked mother. Because even through this, I knew she was dead. _Better to take the chance given to me, right?_

"I'm very much alive, Annabeth. Please don't kill me." She lets out a small, worried laugh. "It's late at night, Annabeth. You should get your rest, and we'll sort it out when you wake up, tomorrow. It' alright, baby. It's all gonna be okay." She rubbed my trembling back in soothing circles, and I couldn't take it anymore. There was too much pain, too much longing, too much confusion for one day.

There was a sharp clicking sound in my head, and I fell limp in my mother's arms.

* * *

 **Additional Author's Note: Yeah...This might be very confusing. It will all be clear..soon. Mwahahaha...**


End file.
